The Spriggan of Fairy Tail
by Theboblinator
Summary: Well, after going through the events of a Death Game that lasted two years, and then going through even more adventures in ALfheim Online, this player just needs a break... Although, getting a permanent one to an alternate universe seems like it might be a bit much. Oh well, one thing is for sure though, there's not going to be any lack of excitement here! OC x Cana
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Salamander**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, so here's my third attempt at my "OC joins Fairy Tail" fanfiction. Now, for those of you who have followed the past two attempts at this, you've probably noticed quite a few changes simply by reading the summary, and looking at the categories. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, here's a quick rundown of what you've "missed".**

 **At first I tried writing this story in a way that ended up being written horribly, since it was one of the first stories that I posted onto this site. In that first one, it was basically "Random OC gets thrown into Fairy Tail dimension near beginning of series, with untapped OP magical potential." Now, I ended up realizing that it was written horribly after looking back on it, and I also noticed just how OP I would have made my character if I'd continued writing that version. So, I attempted a re-write a few months back.**

 **However, that one also fell through the roof a few days ago, when I ended up finding out that the plot that I originally had, wouldn't have worked when I found out that there was already a person like my OC in the anime itself. That being Rogue, since I was originally going to have my OC be raised by the Shadow Dragon, but I didn't know that's who raised Rogue at the time that I started writing it out. And even though I got a good review, I'll admit that I still don't know much about Rogue, or his backstory, and thus wouldn't be able to write out a good situation that had my OC as his "brother". So, I had to cancel that piece of work as well.**

 **However, I feel like I'll be able to get through this story, since it's in a crossover category, and thus nobody like my character can possibly be added into the Fairy Tail anime! (Cue this happening in a new chapter of the manga three months after this is posted.) But, because I have it so that this person is coming from the SAO universe, I can have it so that the person stays true to the fact that "everyone in Fairy Tail has had a rough past". Although, being stuck in a literal DEATH GAME for two years, I feel like that might be a bit much even for a member of Fairy Tail.**

 **Alright, so besides all that, I'm sure that all of you have also noticed the pairing of my OC (Who I have now re-named once again) being with Cana. Now, for those of you who are upset, I'm sorry. However, I am also writing out more Fairy Tail fanfictions as I speak, one of which will have the OC paired with Erza, who most of you wanted as the pairing. This will be a story where Kendrick (the OC from the One Piece story I adopted) gets thrown into Fiore instead of the East Blue. And don't worry, I've already talked to the original author, and they've said that it's okay.**

 **And for those of you who are going to continue to read this, don't worry, there** ** _will_** **be a point later on that will go over my OC's time in SAO, and some of his time in ALO as well.**

 **Anyways, I've already had you read almost 600 words of just the Author's note. So, I guess that I'll just let you guys go ahead and read the first chapter in my newest attempt at this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Voice for Michael: Micah Solusod (American voice actor for Soul from the "Soul Eater" anime)**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

 **Hargeon, Fiore**

Inside the only magic shop in the port town of Hargeon, two people are conversing with one another. One is the owner of the shop, an old man with wrinkled Caucasian skin, grey hair, and eyes that are squinted so tight that you can't actually tell their color at the moment. He's wearing light green robes and a small, dark green "wizard hat", the colors of the clothes different than normal thanks to the "Color Magic" item held in his left hand.

The other person is a younger female, who looks to be around 17. She has Caucasian skin, long, blonde hair with a blue bow on the right side of the hair, and large, brown eyes. She's wearing brown boots that reach up to just below her knees, a blue skirt which is held up by a brown belt, and a sleeveless white shirt, which has a blue cross stretched over the front. A brown whip is tied to the left side of her belt, and a pouch is attached to the right. This is Lucy. The discussion currently taking place between these two is about the items that the shop sells. "Oh wow, you have the little doggy!" Lucy exclaims, referring to the silver key that she'd found inside a small, padded box.

"Yes, well, that one's not that powerful you know." The older man tells her in response to her apparent excitement.

"I know, I just really want it." Lucy tells him, the two completely unaware of the door opening as another figure enters. Lucy goes over to the counter and smiles at the shop owner. "So how much?" She asks him, holding up the key for emphasis.

"20,000 Jewels." The owner immediately responds with a smile as he holds up his index and middle finger on his right hand in order to emphasize his own point. The two conversing are still ignorant to the third person in the shop, even as he walks over to the counter, swiping his left hand down in the air for no apparent reason.

"I'm sorry but how much was that again?" Lucy asks, her face slightly shadowed as she thinks about the, in her mind, outrageous cost for the single key.

"I said 20,000 Jewels." The old man replies, his smile never leaving his face as the sound of a cash register opening sounds in the background. Just as Lucy is ready to attempt to get the price to lower in her own way, the sound of a cloth bag hitting the counter is heard, and the two people finally notice the third person in the shop.

"Will this be enough?" The person asks, the voice revealing the person to be male, the dark brown cloak that he's wearing blocking everything else about him from view since he'd retracted his hand after placing down the bag of Jewels. The owner of the shop quickly gets over his surprise, and looks through the bag.

"Yes, yes that will be enough." He agrees, slightly surprised by the fact that this random person was paying for the girl's item, but not questioning it. Lucy on the other hand, is still surprised as the figure nods to the old man, before turning to her.

"Miss." He says with a nod, before turning around to exit the shop, apparently entering for no other reason than to help her buy the key. She finally gets over her shock as the person starts to walk out the door.

"Hey wait up!" She calls out, chasing after the person who paid for the key currently clasped in her hands. When she exits the store, she can see the person making his way down the street, slightly away from the other people walking. "Hey!" She calls out, running towards him as he stops walking to look over his shoulder at her, his figure still obscured by the cloak that he's wearing.

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" The person asks when Lucy finally stops in front of him.

"I just wanted to say thanks, and ask why you paid for the key for me. My name's Lucy by the way." Lucy tells him, making him turn around to face her fully, but still not revealing anything about him.

"It was no problem. As for why I did it, well I just felt like helping someone out I guess." The person tells her, and the more that he talks the more Lucy realizes that he doesn't sound much older than her.

"Oh, well thanks." Lucy says with a smile, getting a nod from the person in response. "Although, I can't just let you do that for me for nothing. At least let me repay you somehow." She says, making the person in front of her appear to think, before nodding.

"Alright, I guess that-" However, he's cut off by high pitch screaming coming from his left, Lucy's right, and turns to look at it. The sight that greets him and the blonde girl is that of a large crowd surrounding a single person on the ground further down the hill that they're on, before more female voices start talking as a couple girls run past the two.

"Are you serious, he's really here?!" One of them yells in excitement as they head for the stairs that will lead them down towards the crowd.

"It's Salamander!" The other replies with a high pitched squeal of delight, making Lucy and the other person look after them, both of them confused, but one more so than the other.

"Salamander?" Lucy asks, before she gasps as her eyes light up and she clasps her hands as she apparently thinks of something. "You mean the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores?! Wow!" She says, making the person next to her even more confused by what she's saying. "He's in _this_ dead end town?" She asks in confusion, before the person next to her coughs in order to get her attention once again. "Huh, oh, sorry." She tells him with a nervous laugh.

"Eh, no problem. So what's the deal with this Salamander guy?" He asks, since the only "Salamander's" that he was familiar with were the lizards… And the race.

"You mean you don't know?" Lucy asks him in confusion, making the person **(I should** ** _really_** **properly introduce him soon to stop calling him "person")** shake his head in response. "Well like I said before, he's a wizard that can use a specific type of fire magic that isn't even available in stores!" Lucy tells him with excitement clear in her voice.

"Yeah, but, I thought that there was all kinds of magic that couldn't be bought in stores in this world?" The person asks, making Lucy stop thinking about Salamander to think about what he said, and give a nervous laugh.

"Oh, right." She says since she'd apparently forgotten, making the person in front of her chuckle slightly. **(Yeah, I always wondered why Lucy said this at the beginning of the anime if she ran into** ** _a lot_** **of people who used magic that couldn't be obtained in stores…)**

"Well, might as well go see who this Salamander guy is then." The person in front of her says, turning to follow the two girls that had ran down the stairs towards the crowd of people.

"Huh? Hey, wait up!" Lucy calls out, running after him in order to catch up.

* * *

"…If this is Salamander then I could have gone without meeting him." The person with Lucy mutters to himself quiet enough so that none of the screaming fangirls around him will hear. The "Salamander" in question is a male standing in the middle of the group of said screaming fangirls, wearing black shoes, red pants, a white shirt, and a purple cape with a golden trim. He has Caucasian skin, ebony eyes, and purple hair. There's a tattoo above his right eye, as well as two rings on his right hand, and golden bracelets on the wrist of the same hand. "Hey Lucy, is there any reason that- Lucy?" The person asks in confusion, looking at the girl in question as she suddenly starts _hopping_ towards the guy.

However, before anything else can be said, another voice cuts into the commotion. "Igneel, it's me!" The person yells, fighting their way through the screaming fangirls to see the person in the middle. However, when he sees the person, any joy that was present in his voice or face immediately vanishes, although at the same time, Lucy flinches as if she's been flicked. When the voice calls out, the person who was with Lucy stiffens, before whirling around to face the person who was yelling, only to relax when they see the new arrival. This person is a 17-year-old male with Caucasian skin, ebony eyes, and spikey, pink hair. He's currently wearing sandals, white shorts, a red shirt, as well as a pinkish, scale patterned scarf around his neck, while he carries a _large_ backpack. This teen is Natsu. Standing next to him on _two feet_ is a smaller blue cat with a white underbelly. This is Natsu's cat Happy. When Natsu sees Salamander standing in the middle of the crowd, he immediately slouches and stares at the man. "Who the heck are you?" He asks.

The response he gets is the man turning a starch white, while looking at the teen in shock. "Who am I?!" He cries out in shock, before regaining his skin color, and striking a pose. " _I'm_ Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before." The man says, making the person who was with Lucy scoff quietly, while Natsu and his cat simply start to walk away from the large group of people. "Hey wait a minute!" Salamander yells after him, and some of the fangirls break away from the group to start attacking Natsu and beat him into the ground.

"Well, I always knew that it would be a bad idea to get on the bad side of fangirls. This only cements my theory." The person with Lucy mutters to himself as he starts to walk over to the female in question, who's now glaring at Salamander as she crosses her arms, before he shivers a bit as he remembers the other times that he had run-ins with fangirls… Of his own. While this is going on, the rest of the girls surrounding Salamander are sending glares at Natsu.

"Now, now that's enough my lovelies let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything _malicious_ by it." Salamander tells them, making the girls cry out praise for him being so "forgiving". When the fangirls who were beating Natsu up join the main group again, Salamander walks over and signs a piece of paper, going to hand it to the pink haired boy. "Here, now you can brag to all your friends." Salamander tells him. And just as Natsu goes to reject it, the person who was standing next to Lucy walks over to stand next to him, grabbing the piece of paper at the same time.

"I'm sure my friend here would just _love_ your autograph, thank you so much Salamander." The person says with no sarcasm to be detected in the voice as he leans in slightly so that he's closer to the pink haired boy. "Just nod your head and go along with it, otherwise what those fangirls did to you earlier will be multiplied _tenfold_ since every single one of them is looking at you right now." He mutters, making the pink haired boy look around, and give a quick, scared nod of "thanks" to Salamander as he realizes that what the cloaked male is saying is true, as all the Salamander fangirls are currently staring at him.

"Well, it's no problem. But, I'm afraid that I must be going now, I have business to attend to." Salamander says, making all the girls in the crowd, sans Lucy, turn to him and clasp their hands.

"You're leaving already?!" They cry out with disappointment clear in their voices, making the man nod as he holds out his hand.

"Time for the red carpet." He says as he snaps his fingers, and pink flames appear out of nowhere to lift him up above everyone in the crowd, making all the girls, again, sans Lucy, squeal in excitement. "I'm having a party on my yacht tonight, and you're _all invited!_ " He yells as he shoots off into the sky, no doubt heading off towards the yacht in question, leaving a crowd of squealing fangirls behind. While he does this, Natsu, Happy and the person who was with Lucy all watch him go.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asks, making the person beside him shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep." A familiar voice says, making the three turn to look at Lucy as she walks over to stand next to them. "Thanks for your help." She thanks the pink haired boy with a small smile and a wave, making the two teens and one cat look at her in confusion… Not that you could tell that the person next to Natsu was confused thanks to the cloak he's wearing.

* * *

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy greets the pink haired boy and his cat as they completely scarf down all the food that's on the table in front of them.

"Aye!" The blue cat replies, continuing to eat. The first time the cat had spoken had freaked Lucy out, but the person beside her had just shrugged at the situation, stating that it's not the most surprising thing to happen to him. In fact, it didn't even rank in the top ten.

"Natsu and Happy was it?" Lucy asks them, getting a nod from the pink haired boy in question.

"Yeah, you're so nice." He thanks her, referring to the fact that she was paying for the food for them as thanks for whatever it is that they did for her. As for the person sitting beside her, he's eating in a calm manner, his cloak open partially to reveal that he's wearing a long sleeved T-shirt under it, and has Caucasian skin. Everything else was still covered though, the person somehow managing to even cover his legs and feet even when he was sitting.

"Thanks. You can slow down, we're not in a hurry." Lucy tells them, holding up her hands in a placating gesture to get them to stop eating so fast. "And food is kinda flying everywhere." She tells them, before slouching forwards slightly as a piece of whatever the two were eating lands on her forehead. _Man, at least I managed to save a good 18,500 Jewels thanks to… Gah! I never even got his name!_ Lucy cries out in her mind, turning to the person beside her. "Uh, sorry, but I just realized that I never got your name." Lucy says, making the person beside her stop eating the sandwich that she'd bought him, before eating the final bite, and swallowing it.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Michael." He tells her as his arms once again go underneath his cloak. "Anyways, thanks for the meal Lucy, it was really nice of you." Michael thanks the blonde girl as he stands up. Lucy just waves it off with a light blush of embarrassment. **(Finally! I managed to work this in! Now I won't have to refer to him as "The person")**

"No, it was no big deal. After all, I was just repaying you for buying my key." She tells him, making him nod in response.

"Even so, thank you. Anyways, I should probably get going, I still have places to be, but maybe I'll see you around. Just let me…" He trails of as he lifts his left hand, before lowering it back down after flinching a bit. "Actually… Forget I said that. Hope to see you around Lucy." He says with a small wave, before turning and walking out the door, leaving the blonde to watch him go with confusion, while the pink haired boy and his cat continue to scarf down their food.

When Michael gets outside, he immediately ducks into an alleyway, and sighs. "God dammit. You've been out of there for a _month_ Michael, you need to get used to the fact that although some things are the same, nobody else has what you do." He mutters to himself with a sigh, before scratching the back of his head with his right hand, and bringing his left out in front of him, before swiping downwards in the air. When he does this, translucent words and buttons appear, and he presses on a few of them, before letting off a sigh. "Man, it's a good thing the Yule transitioned into Jewels. I mean, I have more than I know what to do with." He mutters, the total amount shown on the translucent screen being 8,750,500,225 Jewels… In other words, a fuck-ton of money. **(Note: Although he has this much money, you guys can probably infer from the pairing what he's going to be spending most of it on.)**

He lets off another sigh as he closes everything, before leaving the alleyway to walk along the paths in the street again. As he wanders around town, he looks around for things that catch his eye, even buying the newest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly. He ends up stopping by a cobblestone railing near the harbor, and opening up the magazine. Looking through it, a small smile appears on his shadowed face, and a light chuckle makes it past the cloth. "Well, looks like Fairy Tail's gone and given me another reason to look for them." He mutters as he reads about the bandit's clan that was taken out… With seven homes destroyed in the process.

"Huh? You said you wanted to look for Fairy Tail?" A familiar voice asks, and Michael looks up to see Natsu and his cat, Happy, walking towards him, the pink haired boy placing his bag down next to the railing as Michael finally notices that the moon's actually risen at this point, and he'd spent more time than he thought wandering aimlessly. Despite all this, he gives another small chuckle, and folds up the magazine.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, from everything that's written about them in Sorcerer's Weekly, it sounds like they're the strongest guild in Fiore. The only guild that even comes close to them is another one called Phantom Lord, but Fairy Tail just keeps pulling ahead of them in terms of strength, as well as popularity." Michael admits, making Natsu give a large smile for some unknown reason. However, before he can say anything, Happy speaks up.

"Hey look, do you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?" Happy asks, pointing to a large yacht off in the distance. In response, Natsu looks at the boat in question, before he puts a hand over his mouth as his cheeks bulge out to make him look like a chipmunk.

" _~I'm gonna hurl.~_ " Natsu tells his friend in response.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going aboard it or anything." Happy says as he turns around to sit down and face Natsu, before the trio hears more Salamander fangirls conversing between one another a few yards away.

"Oh my gosh, that's Salamander's yacht isn't it?!"

"I wish I could have gone to his party!"

"Who's Salamander?"

"Whoa, you've never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!"

"Yeah, I heard he's a member of Fairy Tail!" At this comment, Natsu and Happy's eyes widen, before Natsu narrows his as Happy stands up on the railing to look at the boat.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks with a glare, before turning to look at the yacht with Happy… Only to cover his mouth once again for a few seconds, and then shake it off and crouch while holding onto the railing to glare at the boat. "So he's in Fairy Tail is he?" Natsu asks, making Michael raise his eyebrows beneath his hood.

"Something the matter Natsu?" Michael asks, making the pink haired boy turn to look at him.

"Yeah, I'll say…" He says, turning back to look at the boat as he continues. "Those girls are saying that Salamander guy is from Fairy Tail. The only reason they'd say that is if _he_ told someone that. Let's just say that I'm taking that fact a little personal." Natsu says as he continues to glare at the boat, before standing up and turning to his cat friend. "Happy." He says, getting a serious nod from the cat in response.

"Aye sir." Happy says as he wraps his tail around Natsu's waist.

"Hey hold on a second Natsu." Michael says, making the pink haired boy in question turn to look at him as Happy does the same. They see him move his cloak a little as he holds out a box labeled "Dramamine". "These are pills that you take for motion sickness. They'll take a little while to actually kick in, but they should hopefully kick in by the time that we reach the boat. From how you're reacting about Happy talking about a boat, I'm gonna assume that you have motion sickness, or at the very least seasickness" He tells the pink haired boy as Natsu eagerly takes one of the pills.

"We?" Natsu asks, making Michael nod in response.

"Yeah. I mean, with all the things that you've been saying, it's not that hard to guess that you're actually a member of Fairy Tail, and that the guy claiming to be from your guild pisses you off." Michael says, making the pink haired boy and blue cat look at him in surprise, making him shrug once again. "Anyways, how are we going to get over there?" Michael asks, gesturing to the yacht as he asks. "I mean, if you have motion sickness, then I don't really think that you have your own boat at the docks." He says, making Natsu turn to Happy with a small smirk on his face.

"Of course not, I've got my little buddy here." Natsu says, before Happy suddenly gains angel wings and floats in the air with a large smile,

"Aye sir!" He cries, lifting Natsu with his tail. Michael looks at the sight for a second, before nodding.

"Alright, well since you guys are from Fairy Tail, and the rest of Fiore is going to know about me soon enough. What better time to show the world than now?" He asks rhetorically, before his brown cloak suddenly shimmers, and explodes into blue pixels, revealing the person underneath, and making Natsu and Happy's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"No way!"

* * *

"You're the worst wizard alive!" Lucy cries out with tears streaming down her cheeks as she yells at Salamander on his yacht after finding out that he was actually smuggling all the girls that attended his party off to be slaves. Currently, she was in a dress since she attended the party as well. However, despite her tears, the man simply smirks at her in response, before everyone on the boat is shocked as something crashes through the roof. And when the dust and debris in the air clears, it shows Natsu crouching on the floor with a completely angered look on his face. "Hey I know you!" Lucy says with a small smile when she sees the pink haired boy in front of her.

"You bastards." Natsu says with a growl, the men on the boat taking a step back, before Happy suddenly appears in the hole that Natsu made.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?" He asks as Natsu continues to glare at the males.

"Happy! This _jerk_ tricked me! He said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail! Hold up, since when do you have wings?" Lucy asks the now-flying cat, while the men that were following Salamander continue to sweat at the death glare that Natsu is giving them as he stands up from his crouched position on the floor.

"I'll explain that later, okay." Happy says, before the males on the boat, sans Natsu, are shocked, and so is Lucy, when Happy suddenly wraps his tail around the blonde's waist, and flies off with her, the female screaming in fear for a few seconds when they take off. Salamander quickly turns to his men with a frown.

"After them, we can't let them report us to the magic council!" He yells, before Natsu speaks up.

"You guys haven't forgotten about me, have you?" He asks, still standing as he continues to glare at the men, and putting a reminder in the back of his mind to ask Michael for more of that "Dramamine" stuff… And to thank him for it. "Now, answer me this…" He continues, walking towards the men in front of him with a glare on his face as his hands ball up into fists. "The Fairy Tail guild… You're a member?" He asks with utter seriousness. However, before anyone can answer him, everyone on the ship notices the _enormous_ water cyclone heading towards them, before it hits the ship.

"Ah! Who made the fish so angry?!" They all cry out at once, before the cyclones calms enough to become more like a tsunami, and washes the boat onto the sandy beach of Hargeon. When everything calms down, Salamander and his men push themselves to their feet, the purple haired man in question placing a hand to his head in pain.

"That hurt." He groans out, before he hears something and looks up on the side of his ship. The reason for it being the side is that it had been turned _onto_ its side, so the top was now its left side. What he sees is Natsu staring down at him and his men.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild…" He says to them with a completely calm voice, contradicting his earlier anger.

"What's it to you?" Salamander asks him with a stoic look as his men gather around him to look up at the pink haired teen, before that stoic look changes to a stern one. "Go get him men." He orders his men, getting nods in response. However, all this does is make Natsu go back to glaring at the purple haired man and the other men that surround him.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu says, his voice staying calm even as he glares at the two men running up to him as he throws off his red shirt to reveal a black, sleeveless vest on underneath with an orange trim. There's also a part tied around his waist, making it look like it should be attached to his vest to make a coat, but it's not. As the men attempt to throw dual punches at Natsu's face… The pink haired teen simply swats them away with his right hand, before his glare intensifies. "My name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. And I've never seen you before!" He exclaims, shocking most present as they see the red guild mark on his right shoulder.

"That mark on his arm! This guy's the real deal Bora!" One of Salamander's lackeys exclaims, making the purple haired man turn to look at him in shock and anger.

"I told you not to call me that you fool!" The now-revealed-Bora yells at him, only for Natsu to start walking down the boat with a glare on his face.

"I've got no idea what you're trying to do here buddy, and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" He exclaims as he continues to walk towards Bora and his men. In response, Bora gives a cocky grin.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Stop me?" He asks, before throwing his arms out wide with the grin still in place. " **Prominence Typhoon!** " He tells as a magic circle appears in front of him, and a typhoon of pink flames comes flying out. During all this, no one notices the black mark figure it's way down from the sky towards the beach. But then again, it is flying so that if anyone were to look up, they'd see the _black_ figure against a _black_ sky. The flaming typhoon launched by Bora successfully hits the boat, setting it ablaze as the girls that were stuck on it go running away into town. "That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Bora states as he turns around to go walking away, only for a familiar voice to speak up.

"Yuck! This is so gross!" Bora turns around in surprise to see the shadowed figure of Natsu in the flames, his hand moving as if he was covering a yawn. "Are you sure you're really a fire wizard? Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" Natsu exclaims as he's revealed to have been _pushing_ the fire that Bora shot at him _into his mouth_. Effectively _eating_ them. The reaction from the purple haired man and his lackeys is what any sane person would do… They stare up at Natsu in disbelief. "Thanks for the grub poser." Natsu "thanks" Bora.

"What's going on here, who is this kid?!" One of Bora's lackeys yells out in shock and fear.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's ragin' to get out!" Natsu says as he walks down the boat towards Bora and his men. "Here goes! **Fire Dragon's ROAR!** " Natsu yells as his cheeks puff out, and he holds his two fists in front of his mouth as if he was going to blow on a trumpet. What happens is that when he does this, a large magic circle appears in front of him, and flames come streaming out of his mouth, and engulf Bora and his men. The result is a giant shockwave of dust and debris that goes flying all around the beach from the explosion that occurs, and all of Bora's men are knocked out in the wreckage of what was once his boat except for Bora himself and one of his other men. The purple haired man himself is floating above the carnage on a stream of his pink fire, having activated it in order to escape the attack.

"Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this guy before! The pink hair, and the scaly looking scarf? There's no doubt about it! He's _gotta_ be the real one!" The only one of Bora's men who are still conscious yells at the purple haired man in question.

"Salamander?!" Lucy exclaims from the sidelines where she's watched the entire fight with Happy. Having understood what the man was trying to say. Suddenly, Natsu's fists are encased in fire, and he glares at Bora, while the other man finally joins the others in unconciousness.

"I hope you guys are paying attention, because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I come!" He exclaims, pushing off the pile of debris under him, and running towards Bora. In response, the purple haired man panics, and aims his hands towards the pink haired teen as a magic circle appears in front of them.

" **Red Shower!** " Bora yells as "bullets" of pink flame fly towards Natsu, exploding upon impact on the ground, but every one of them just barely missing the pink haired teen himself, before a magic circle of his own appears beneath his feet, and he launches himself up at the false-Salamander with a yell, before punching him down onto the sand below while Lucy watches in shock and subconsciously talks to Happy about Natsu's magic in disbelief. All the while, the black figure from earlier continues to get closer and closer to the ground. As Bora pushes himself back onto his feet, he glares at Natsu with complete anger in his eyes, while Natsu simply responds with a smirk, before looking up at the sky.

"Well would you look at that? Right as he planned." Natsu says, making Bora look up as well… Only for a black sword with white outlines to go slicing through his head, all the way through his body, leaving a red gash down the middle of his body as the person who was holding the sword lands in a crouch in front of him. Lucy is shocked, thinking that whoever it was just killed Bora, before she notices that the red line looks like it's made out of pixels, and then it disappears as Bora screams, before he faints from the sensory overload of pain, his body falling limp to the ground as the magic flames that were around him die out as Bora loses consciousness. Lucy look on in shock at the person who knocked out the fire mage with one attack as they stand up, and then looks over at her with a smile.

"Hey Lucy." The person greets, shocking Lucy even more when the voice reveals that the person is none other than _Michael_. However, he's no longer wearing his brown cloak. Now that it's removed, Lucy can get a better look at his overall appearance. Contrary to earlier that day, Michael now has black gloves on, and is no longer wearing a long sleeved T-shirt. Instead, he's wearing a black, long sleeved jacket, with grey accents over a black, short sleeved T-shirt. He has on black, combat boots that reach up to his mid-calf area, and partially cover the black pants that he's wearing. Wrapped around his waist is what appears to be the bottom the jacket he's wearing, but it's not connected. He has Caucasian skin, and black hair, and cobalt eyes that Lucy sees when he smiles at her. He appears to be 18, maybe 19. However, the most noticeable features are the pointed ears that he has, and the four translucent, black _wings_ that are present behind his back. **(Basically, imagine Kirito's second outfit in ALO that he wears when he uses the giant sword, before SAO II came and he got yet another clothing change. I'll explain the reason behind him having this at a later date, but for now you can settle with it being because I found the outfit cool, but didn't want to actually bring in Kirito to this fanfiction.)**

However, Lucy is quickly distracted from Michael's new appearance by the sound of stomping feet, and everyone turns in the direction that it's coming from to see men wielding spears and shields marching towards them. "The army?" Lucy asks, before she's suddenly being dragged behind Natsu as he runs with Happy and Michael flying beside him.

"Oh crap we've gotta get out of here!" Natsu yells as they do just that.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" Lucy screams as she's dragged with Natsu towards who knows where. In response, the pink haired teen looks over his shoulder at her.

"Just come on! You said that you want to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't ya?!" Natsu yells, shocking Lucy at what he's implying. "So let's go! Michael's already joining!" He says with a large smile, his eyes closed to make it seem even larger while Michael gives her an identical smile on Natsu's right. In response, a smile grows on Lucy's face, before she gives a short laugh and pulls her arm free from Natsu's hand to raise it into the air.

"Alright!" Lucy agrees as she runs beside him while Michael continues to fly on Natsu's other side, an equally large smile on his face. As he thinks about the new possibilities that await him at his new home.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here's the first chapter of "The Spriggan of Fairy Tail". Now, as you can probably notice from the chapter itself, I've started this one earlier in the anime than my other attempts. I don't really have a reason for this, I just felt like starting it during the first episode instead of the fourth (or fifth, can't really remember which one it was exactly). Another thing that you guys probably noticed is that Michael sliced Bora in half, but he only reacted like the players in SAO and ALO. I'm doing this on purpose, and almost making it like Michael's abilities from the games got transferred over to his life in Fairy Tail, just like his money.**

 **For those of you who also noticed the sword that Michael is using, good catch! As for why he has it, I'll be explaining that around the same time that I get to explaining his outfit, and why it is that he looks so much like Kirito's character from ALO, with the only real difference being the color of his eyes. But for now, you guys will just have to settle for reading about the stuff happening, and going along with my excuse of "I wanted to bring in everything connected to Kirito, I just didn't want to bring him in."**

 **Anyways, next chapter is going to be when Michael and Lucy first arrive at Fairy Tail, and I can tell you guys this much: I'm gonna have** ** _fun_** **writing out the guild members' reactions to actually meeting a** ** _fairy_** **. Even if he is a "fake" fairy. But, until then, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this chapter, and I hope to see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail, meet a Fairy** ** _Without_** **a Tail.**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's the second chapter for "The Spriggan of Fairy Tail". And I've gotta say, so far this attempt has been getting good feedback from you guys, so thanks for that! I also find it pretty good that for a story just posted a couple days ago I already have just under 150 people who have actually read it, and I feel like the only reasons that there aren't any more is because of A: The pairing that I have, and B: The fact that this attempt is a crossover. But, I made these choices for valid reasons! The fact that it's a crossover is because it will allow me to write this out without fearing the need to re-write this story for a fourth time in yet another different way.**

 **Now, as for the reason behind the pairing, that's because I've noticed how there's only a handful of stories that have an OC paired with our favorite drinker of Fairy Tail. Now, I have plans for said pairing, but I definitely want your guy's advice for this part of it. How fast should it go? By this, I mean should I have it start by the Phantom Lord arc, since my character will be a part of the guild since the time that Lucy joins, or should it be later? Say, just before the Battle of Fairy Tail arc? The reason I have it as these two arcs is because for Phantom Lord, I can have scenes between the two when the Fairy Tail guild is attacked, or if it's just before the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, then I can have him be Cana's boyfriend when she enters the beauty contest. (Note: I have more plans for that arc as well, so you guys can look forwards to those as well.)**

 **Also, can I just say that SAO II has episodes that always leave you wanting more? I mean, the dub for the eighth episode came out a few days ago, and can I just say that it left everyone on one** ** _big_** **motherfucking cliffhanger?! I mean, when I finished and saw that the ninth still wasn't dubbed yet, I practically yelled at my computer screen! The reason I don't watch the sub is because I have a hard time trying to both watch the scenes and read the subtitles, so I wait until the dubs come out. So now, I'm gonna be antsy for the next few days until the next dubbed episode to come out on Sunday! Gah!**

 **Anyways, the only other thing I have to say is that I've gone back and edited the last chapter a bit by adding details to get some finer points across that may or may not have been mistaken for previous readers, one such addition being that I've stated Michael's age in his description. But, since you guys have been looking forwards to this chapter so much, I'll let you guys get to actually reading it. Enjoy!**

 **P.s. I'm actually gonna add a key, since this will have a few differences from my other stories that you guys will need to know:**

 **Attack Names, Author's Notes, (Author's Notes during story)**

 _Thoughts, Emphasis during sentences, spells spoken by Michael, song lyrics_

Descriptions/writing, "Talking", Emphasis during thoughts

 **P.s.s. Just a heads up, but if you guys are reading this on a laptop, have a separate tab opened to YouTube when you read since I** ** _will_** **be including OST's and songs from both anime's into this. And if you're reading this on a phone… I don't know what you could do besides maybe having YouTube open on a separate device, since you can't have both turned on at the same time. Sorry about that.**

 **P.s.s.s. I have ideas for yet** ** _another_** **fanfiction that I want to write, but I want your guy's opinions on it. Basically, after watching a few episodes of** **GenerationHollow's** **playthrough for** ** _Wolfenstein: The Old Order_** **, I now want to write down my own version, with an OC of my own added in. So, I want to know just how many of you actually want to read that.**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaims as he waves his paw towards the building that he's talking about. Him and Natsu look at it with large grins on their faces, while Lucy gets a large smile of her own as she holds the handle of her suitcase. Meanwhile, Michael stands next to Natsu with a small smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looks up at the building that's home to the greatest magical guild in Fiore.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Intro (+Michael)**

 _Fairy where are you going? Hikari, zenbu atsumete, kimi no ashita terasu yo!_

The town of magnolia can be seen during the night, the houses and cathedral lit up by the flaming torches as fairy-shaped figures fly through the air, leaving sparkling lights in their wake. Then, they fly over a ship in the harbor, before flying over Natsu as he stands in the clearing of a forest, before finally flying towards the moon.

 _Oh yeah! Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_

Next, Lucy can be seen standing next to a tree overlooking Magnolia, her celestial spirit Plue standing next to her, before she turns around as one of the fairy-shaped figures from before flies in front of her.

 _Oh yeah! Kareta tte sakebu kara._

The next scene shows Gray, only wearing his pants, standing in the ruins of what appears to have once been a house with his hands in his pockets, turning slightly to the right as another fairy-shaped figure goes flying by his left.

 _Oh yeah! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga._

The next scene shows Erza scarlet, standing in front of the dead body of a large, snake-like beast with a sword held in her right hand while her left rests on her waist, the wind blowing her long, red hair slightly as yet another fairy-shaped figure flies behind her.

 _Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_

This time we see Michael, the black-clad fairy leaning against the trunk of a tree with his hands crossed behind his head, and Elucidator lying in a sheath on the ground next to him as he looks up into the bright blue sky, before another fairy-shaped figure flies near him, this one actually stopping to sit on his head and stare up at the clouds with him.

 _Tsuki to taiyo no haitatchi._

Next, we see all the previous people, sans the fairy-shaped figures, sitting in a train, Erza eating a strawberry cake, Lucy looking over a map, Gray watching Plue dance in the middle, Happy and Natsu playing rock-paper-scissors, and Michael looking through his "Menu", clicking some of the boxes every few seconds. Suddenly, a different scene appears with the group moving through a desert in a carriage pulled by what looks like a giant, purple pig, with Erza controlling said pig while everyone else stays in the carriage.

 _Wasuremono wa nai desu ka?_

The next scene shown is the group sitting around a campfire, Gray reading a piece of paper while Lucy glares at him, Natsu eating chicken legs, Happy eating a fish, Erza leaning against a giant pile of supplies a few feet away, and Michael can be seen flying through the trees in the background. Suddenly, the scene shifts to show Plue shivering on a cobblestone path in the rain, while he looks slightly concerned. The reason why is shown as the scene changes to include Lucy, who's sitting on a cobblestone bridge, her feet swinging over the edge as she looks down into the water.

 _Okashii na kimi ga inai to._

Suddenly, the clouds disperse as the sun comes out, and the blonde girl looks up, tears at the edge of her eyes showing that she'd been crying. The view that greets her is that of Mirajane waving, Natsu giving her a smile, Gray and Erza standing there with serious expressions, and Michael floating above the luggage that they have with them, giving Lucy a thumbs up as he smirks.

 _Hoshii mono sai mitsukaranai!_

In response to the familiar faces, Lucy's tears go away, and she gives everyone a bright smile in response to their own.

 _Snowing sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta jikan ga aru kara!_

The next scenes play in a more montage theme, the first being Michael flying away from a large, flying monster with Natsu in his grip, Happy in one of Natsu's hands while the other holds a wooden case of some kind. Then, the group can be seen attempting to fight off large plants, which have trapped Lucy and Natsu, one of the plants in question attempting to eat the latter's head. Meanwhile, Gray is attempting to hold onto another plant, Erza stands off to the side with a piece of paper with their job on it, and Michael unsheathes Elucidator from his back as he starts walking towards the people attacking, or being attacked by, the plants.

Next, Lucy and Natsu can be seen running away from large bees, their hive seen in the background. After that, the inside of the guild hall can be seen, Natsu and Gray butting heads as orange and blue auras surround them respectively, Lucy laughing at the sight as Mirajane looks at them with a fond smile, Happy eating a fish in front of the two, and Michael smirking as he shakes his head at the two. Then, the scene changes to show Erza standing in front of a blue background, before the shot pans out to show the head and shoulders of an unknown man with Caucasian skin, blue hair, brown eyes, and a red tattoo over his right eye. After this, a scene appears that pans over all the key members of Fairy Tail, each one of them smiling.

 _Fairy where are you going?_

Then, a scene shows Lucy summoning all her current spirits, including Plue, Cancer, Aquarius, and more.

 _Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo! Na, na!_

The next scene is of Natsu swallowing a large fire, before the shot pans out to show a large canyon, which is immediately filled with a large explosion of fire, letting off a bright light that shoots like a beam into the sky courtesy of the Dragonslayer, the light illuminating all the members of Fairy Tail as they look at it with smiles and smirks on their faces, the only one not smiling being Romeo. Then, the scene changes once again to show a large beast that looks like a humanoid dragon, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Michael all staring up at it with frowns and glares on their faces, Michael having a second sword in his left hand, this one a bright white with black outlines, the polar opposite of Elucidator.

 _Don't say goodbye!_

Suddenly, the shot focuses on Natsu's face before showing what appears to be a younger Natsu hugging the snout of a large, red dragon, a large smile on the pink haired boy's face as the dragon appears to be smirking at him. Then, the scene changes to show Erza in the air, her outfit flashing before changing into a different one, as she readies a sword in her right hand, before it shows Natsu with a large smile on his face, his right fist covered in flames as the two pass one another, their respective attacks only shown to hit due to the light that appears between them after they separate, the light turning the entire screen white, before Happy appears with his angel wings, and winks at the camera, before the shot changes to show the guild building with the group standing in front of it.

Natsu is near the front with his right fist clenched as he grins, with Lucy standing beside him, holding one of her golden keys in her left hand. Behind Natsu, Erza stands with a small smile on her face, while Gray stands with his hands in his pockets behind Lucy with a small smirk on his face. Plue can be seen jumping in the air above Gray, while Happy is flying above Erza. Michael is seen floating above everyone with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

* * *

 **Magnolia, Fiore**

The door to the Fairy Tail guild is suddenly Sparta kicked inwards by Natsu as he sends a glare into the spacious room. "We made it back alive!" H exclaims, his teeth taking on the appearance of a shark as his eyes turn white and a small tick mark appears on his forehead.

"We're home!" Happy exclaims in agreement as he jumps up next to Natsu's head with his paws extended out wide and a smile on his face. The response the two get vary from person to person as some welcome the two back to the guild hall, while others ignore him as if it's a normal occurrence… Which for this guild it is. While Natsu is welcomed back, Lucy and Michael walk into the building with a small smile in Lucy's case, and a smirk in Michael's case. He looks around the hall, and notices a few spots that seem to be a little damaged. His internal question of why the spots are damaged is answered a second later when one person welcomes Natsu back in a different way than the others.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu. Had to go starting trou-" He cuts himself off as his eyes widen, before he's sent flying into a table a few feet away, courtesy of a flying kick from the pink haired Dragonslayer in question, utterly demolishing the wooden furniture. When this happens, Lucy stares in shock, while Michael simply whistles at the damage caused. When Natsu lands on the ground, he glares at the pile of what used to be a table, which is covering the person who was talking to him before.

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu exclaims, his right hand on his left bicep as a large, orange tick mark appears on his head, before the person that he kicked suddenly flips onto his feet, and glares back at the Dragonslayer.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumor I heard!" He yells, a tick mark of his own appearing on his head. Michael simply shrugs off the sight, already used to the anime logic applied in the situation after living in this world for a month.

"It was just a rumor?!" Natsu yells in anger and confusion.

"You wanna fight?!" The person yells back at him, and Natsu's response is to punch the guy, and send him flying through the guild hall, his body smashing through tables that members were eating at, sending said members along with their food and drinks flying into the air. When this happens, Happy closes his eyes and waves his left paw in a placating manner.

"Now, now Natsu, I think you need to calm Do~~~~~wn!" The last word he ends up stretching out as one of the bodies hits into him, and sends him flying towards the wall, bouncing off other people as he goes. When this happens, it causes other members to join the fight, and soon enough, almost every person in the guild hall is joining the fight that Natsu started. When this happens, Lucy starts thinking to herself about the fact that she was in the Fairy Tail guild, while Michael simply sighs at the sight of the brawl, and makes his way over to the bar, smacking aside members that get in his way as if they were flies while one member in particular joins the fight, this one being Gray. He's a Caucasian skinned male with blue eyes, and spikey black hair only slightly different from Michael's. He has a bad habit of taking off his clothes, which is shown by the fact that he's currently only wearing his black boxers, allowing his blue Fairy Tail guild mark to be seen on the right side of his chest, his six-pack shown due to the lack of shirt, and the silver necklace with a sword on it is clear as well.

"I need a drink if I'm gonna be a part of this guild." Michael mutters to himself as he takes a seat. Conveniently **(Because I made it this way)** , he sits next to another guild member. This one is Cana Alberona. She's a Caucasian skinned female with brown eyes, and long brown hair that cascades down her back, except for two strands that frame her face. She's wearing red-orange Capri pants that reach down to just below her knees, a blue bikini top that barely covers her ample breasts, and high-heeled sandals. She has three silver bracelets around each of her wrists, and metal bracelets around her biceps. Because of her very revealing outfit, her black Fairy Tail guild mark can be seen on the left side of her slim waist. Currently, she's drinking from a glass of wine, not that surprising since she's Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, but stops to tell Gray about his current appearance.

"Gray, you're clothes." She comments, making Michael look over in the direction she's facing, only to see Gray walking towards the large brawl taking place.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray yells back in response, before he jumps right into the fight, immediately heading towards Natsu. Michael simply scoffs at this while Cana sighs.

"You see, I don't date the men here because they have no class." She says… Before she picks up a keg of beer and starts to chug it down. Lucy looks at her with wide eyes when this happens, silently thinking to herself about the hypocritical statement that Cana just made, as a new man walks towards the brawl.

"It's not even noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies!" He exclaims, making Lucy turn her wide eyes to him. This man has tan Caucasian skin, and white hair that's styled into spikes that point straight up into the air, while his eyes are a dark shade of blue, and his right eye has a stitched up scar underneath it. He's currently wearing blue pants, and a blue button-up shirt with a high collar, not unlike a Japanese high school outfit, except that he towers over everyone else currently present… Until Natsu and Gray temporarily team up to launch him to the other side of the guild hall with a single punch from each of them at the same time. This is Elfman. When this happens, Michael chuckles a bit, gaining Cana's attention, while Lucy looks around the guild and sees other members that she recognizes from Sorcerer's Weekly, or that she just meets when they walk near her.

"Oh, and just who are you cutie?" Cana asks, a faint blush on her cheeks from the alcohol that she's drunk so far that day. Michael smirks in response, but can tell that the alcohol she's drunk hasn't actually affected her that much.

"The name's Michael. I came with Lucy over there in order to join the guild. Heh, talk about irony." He says, making Cana raise one of her eyebrows.

"I'm Cana, and what's ironic about joining the guild? Not that I'm complaining." She says, looking him over once again. Michael simply chuckles again in response.

"Eh, I'm sure that once everything calms down Natsu's gonna announce it to everyone. Although, I will admit that telling a beautiful woman like yourself beforehand wouldn't be a bad thing, but I'm having a bit of fun watching the chaos in front of me… Definitely better than what I'm used to." He says with a smile near the beginning, before it slips off his face and he mutters the last part. Cana raises an eyebrow at this, but mentally shrugs. Everyone at Fairy Tail had their skeletons in their closets, some more than others. The only thing the brunette beauty doesn't realize, is just how literal those skeletons were for the person sitting next to her. However, when the two stop talking, Cana finally notices the noise in the guild.

"Ugh, it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax." She mutters, going to pull something out, only for Michael to hold up a hand.

"Eh, don't worry about it, I think I have a way to stop this. I mean, I _was_ gonna continue to enjoy it, but far be it from me to keep a woman from her alcohol." He says, before Cana is shocked as magical energy surrounds him. However, it's different from the magical energy that she's used to, and looks different as well. Instead of the usual magical circle that appears near a person who is casting a spell, there are instead runes that appear around Michael in rows, creating a cylinder of words around him, before suddenly every single one of them lights up, and he holds his hand out towards the current fight. When he does this, a bright purple symbol appears in front of his hand, before a _large_ , black smokescreen is suddenly expelled from it, four more clouds of smoke joining it in the shape of a plus sign, before it fills the entire guild, successfully cutting off everyone's line of sight.

The fighting immediately stops, yells of shock coming from everyone, before the smokescreen is suddenly blown out the guild's doors and into the open air by two large hands clapping together. When the smoke clears, it reveals the guild members in varying positions from when they stopped fighting, and everyone can get a good look at who dispersed the smoke. This person is a short, old looking man with wrinkled Caucasian skin, white hair, a white mustache, and ebony eyes. He's wearing brown, elf-like shoes, orange pants, a white shirt with the Fairy Tail guild mark on the front, and an orange jacket over said shirt. He has on what looks like a joker's hat that has two spikes coming out of the top that bend towards the ground after a few inches. The entire thing is designed with alternating orange and light-blue circles, and his hands are currently the size of a person. This is Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail. However, a few seconds later his hands shrink, and the old man looks over at the person responsible for the smoke.

"I must thank you boy, you managed to stop the fight between my children so that I didn't have to get involved." He thanks the teen, who just waves it off with a small smile.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad I could help." He says, getting a nod from the old man in response. _Since he's saying the people here are his "children", I'm gonna take a guess and say that he's the master of the guild._ Michael thinks to himself as a bartender tells Lucy the same thing a few feet away. This woman is Mirajane. She has Caucasian skin, long, white hair, and dark blue eyes, much like her brother Elfman. She's currently wearing a long red dress that reaches down to her ankles, with a pink bow attached just above her breasts. A few seconds after Makarov nods to Michael, the master of Fairy Tail leaps up towards the railing for the second floor of the guild, spinning as he does so, and just misses the top by a few inches, slamming into the wood that makes up the railing instead. Everyone that was previously in the fight, or watching it, turns to look at him as he climbs onto the railing, and coughs into his hand, a wad of papers held in his left one.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods!" He yells at the people gathered below him, before he holds out the stack of papers that were in his left hand towards them. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" He exclaims, making Michael raise an eyebrow slightly at the, in his eyes, small stack of paper.

 _Huh, guess there's not that much paperwork that's handed out in this world if he thinks that's a lot. He should see the amount that people in the hospitals back on Earth have to work with daily._ **(I say this because when watching the anime, I counted around 18, maybe 19 pieces of paper in the pile he's holding.)** He thinks to himself, before he re-focuses on the master as he continues to talk to the guild members.

"Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" He yells as he shakes in anger, making all the guild members on the first floor shift and mumble amongst themselves uncomfortably. He continues to shake in anger as Lucy watches with worry, while Michael watches with a raised eyebrow. "However." Makarov says, before he suddenly sets the pile of papers on fire, and gives the members a wide smile. "I say to heck with the magic council." He continues, before he tosses the now-flaming stack of papers into the air, and Natsu leaps up towards them to catch them in his mouth like a dog would a Frisbee. Michael lets a small smirk make its way onto his face from the master's sentence, already liking this place.

 **Play: Fairy Tail Main Theme - Slow Version**

"Now listen up. Any power that _surpasses_ reason still _comes_ from reason, right?" Makarov "asks" the members below him, making everyone nod to themselves, Natsu still eating the flaming stack of papers. "Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a _talent_ that only works when the flow of energy _inside of us_ , and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization." Makarov tells everyone, the members on the floor below looking up at him as he says his speech, each one having a serious facial expression, even though some of them are imbedded into broken tables and chairs. "To perform magic one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul!" Makarov exclaims, getting more passionate as he continues his speech on the railing.

"If all we do is worry about following the rules then our magic will never progress!" Makarov continues, holding out his hand in front of him as smiles make their way onto the faces of everyone present, including Lucy and Michael. "Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild, number one!" Makarov yells, throwing his hand up at the end of his speech with only his index finger and thumb extended to make the shape of a one, all the members of Fairy Tail following his example moments later with cheers of agreement.

 _You know, I think I'm gonna like it here._ Michael thinks as a smile makes its way onto his face as Cana gives her own cheer beside him, her right hand extended in a similar manner to everyone else in the guild.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone calms down, and start to place everything back where they were before the brawl, or throw out pieces of furniture if they're broken and replace them with spares from the storage area of the building. As this is happening, a lightbulb appears over Natsu's head and Michael chuckles to himself as Cana sits down next to him. "What's so funny cutie?" Cana asks, making Michael shake his head, both from what's about to happen, and the cutie comment from Cana.

"You're about to find out why it's ironic that I'm in this guild." He tells her, before Natsu runs over to Makarov, who's sitting on the bar a few feet away from Michael and Cana with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Hey Gramps! You'll never guess what I found!" He exclaims, making Makarov open one of his eyes to look at him while the rest of the guild silently listens to him even as they continue doing their own things. After all, when Natsu starts talking about things, it's usually something that's either interesting, or funny to laugh about.

"Oh, and what is it Natsu?" Makarov asks him, making Natsu lean over slightly, and move Michael so that he's standing next to him, the Dragonslayer throwing his arm over the older teen's shoulders while giving a large smile to the old man in front of him.

"I found a fairy!" He exclaims as he points at Michael with the hand that isn't draped over the black-clad teen's shoulders. The entire guild is silent at his remark for a few seconds before…

" _WHAT?!_ " The entire guild exclaims in shock at once. When this happens Michael chuckles at the reaction, before he moves so that Natsu's arm drops to his side, and then allows his wings to appear on his back, before floating up into the air, the wings letting off a sound not unlike the kind that a wind instrument might make.

"Ta-da." He says with a smile as he holds his arms out wide, before doing a couple flips in the air to show the people below him. Makarov stares at him in disbelief for a few seconds, before shaking his head, and continuing to stare at him. "Heh, yeah well, I'm _technically_ a fairy." Michael tells them as he floats back down to the ground and lets his wings once again disappear. "Let's just say that due to certain circumstances, I've been changed into a Spriggan, which is a type of fairy where I'm from." Michael tells them, not exactly going into detail about how where he's from isn't exactly a reality. Everyone just continues to stare at him in shock, and he gives another chuckle. "Man, I didn't know the reaction was going to be this good." He says, and everyone seems to snap out of their shock when he says this, before Makarov hops down off the bar, and walks over to him.

"So… You're an actual fairy." The master of Fairy Tail says as he looks at the teen, getting a nod in response.

"Yup, as far as I can tell. Pointy ears, fairy wings, one of the different races of fairies, but the same characteristics of humans aside from that." He says, making Makarov nod, before he gives a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess that's the guild's mystery solved of if Fairies have tails or not." Makarov admits, making Michael give him a smirk.

"Eh, I wouldn't say that." He says, making Makarov look at him in confusion. "I mean, the Cat Sith race of fairies have tails I'm pretty sure… But that's not what I mean." Michael says as he shakes his head, before he looks at the guild master with a sheepish facial expression. "You know how I said that I'm a fairy due to "certain circumstances"?" He asks, making the master of Fairy Tail give a slightly confused nod. Michael looks around the room, noticing all the stares that he's still getting, and looks back at the master. "You think maybe we could go somewhere more private so that I could explain to you those exact circumstances?" He asks Makarov. The old man looks into his eyes for a few seconds, before giving a nod.

"Of course, but first my boy, I believe that you came here to join the guild?" He asks, having overheard Michael talking to Cana just before he smoked the place. The teen nods in response to the question, and Makarov pulls out a stamp from the bar. "Well, we just need to give you the guild's mark. Where would you like it, and what color?" Makarov asks, making Michael think for a few seconds, before he pulls the right arm of his jacket up, and points to the point on his forearm just before his wrist.

"Right here, black please." Michael says, getting a nod from the master in response, before he presses the stamp onto the specified place, and when he pulls it back, the guild mark can be seen there. Michael slides his jacket's sleeve back down his arm as Makarov places the stamp on the bar for Mirajane to use for Lucy's stamp eventually, before the old man hops off the bar, and walks towards the door to his office.

"Follow me my boy." Makarov says, getting a nod from Michael in response as he follows him to the door. The rest of the members of Fairy Tail watch as the door closes behind them, before a magic circle appears on the door, effectively blocking off any sounds that may come out so that no one can eavesdrop on the conversation taking place. The member's continue to look at the door for a few minutes, before they realize that the conversation is going to take a long time, and they go back to fixing up the guild. However, everyone continues to steal glances at the door every few minutes for the next two hours, wanting to know what's going on in there. Just after everything is back to normal and Lucy gets her guild mark, a young boy shows up to the guild, and looks around. This boy has Caucasian skin, black hair, and ebony eyes. He's currently wearing open-toed sandals, orange shorts, and a green T-shirt with a yellow snake on the front in the shape of an "S". After a few minutes of looking around, he gets an upset look on his face. This boy's name is Romeo.

A few seconds later, Makarov and Michael walk out of the prior's office, though the two look slightly different. Michael's eyes are a bit red as if he'd been crying, and Makarov has a surprisingly serious facial expression on. When everyone turns to look at them, Makarov gives them a stern look, and they all turn away, wondering just what had happened during those two hours. Then, Makarov lets out a sigh, pats Michael on the leg, and walks over to the bar, before jumping up onto the counter and grabbing a beer in his right hand, while he grabs a staff with his other. Michael follows him, but goes back to his seat from before next to Cana.

"Hey, what's got you down all of a sudden?" Cana asks the raven haired teen beside her, making him turn to look at her.

"…It's nothing. At least, it's nothing right now." He mumbles. "I need a drink." He says with a sigh, Cana reaching over and grabbing a beer, only for Michael to shake his head as he raises his left hand, and swipes it down in the air, making the same translucent buttons and boxes containing words from the day before appear, much to Cana's shock. Then, using his right hand, he selects certain boxes, before they disappear as pixels suddenly appear in front of him, and eventually form into a bottle of vodka. He grabs the neck of the bottle, and takes a swig, before lowing it with a sigh. "I'll give Nikolai this much, he definitely had the right taste in alcohol." He mutters to himself, not noticing Romeo as he walks towards the bar, and more specifically Makarov, with tears at the corner of his eyes. However, he _does_ notice the boy when he starts talking.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Romeo asks when he stops in front of the guild master, who stops drinking his beer to look down at the boy.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. You're a _wizard's son_ have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov explains, Michael listening off to the side as he tenses up at the conversation taking place.

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days… And he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo exclaims, making Michael stiffen completely, before he slowly turns to face the two talking.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov comments, looking towards the doors of the guild as he does so.

"That's right and it's not that far from here! So why won't somebody go look for him?!" Romeo yells at the guild master.

"Listen kid, you're old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself!" Makarov exclaims. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and _wait_!" Makarov tells Romeo, making the boy ball his hands into fists, before closing his eyes as the tears start to gather at the edge of them, and he starts running towards the guild master. However, just as he throws one of his fists forwards, it's caught by a hand clad in a black glove. Everyone looks at one of the newest members of Fairy Tail in shock as he crouches in front of the boy, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Romeo, was it?" He asks as he lets go of the boy's fist, his voice a monotone, making the boy nod as the tears stay at the edges of his eyes. "What direction is Mt. Hakobe?" He asks Romeo, making the boy swallow the lump in his throat.

"It's just outside the city. _~Hic!~_ It's the largest mountain that you can see, you can't miss it. _~Hic!~_ " He tells Michael, hiccupping slightly as he holds back his tears. When he says this, Michael stands up, and rubs the kids head.

"Don't worry, I'll go get your dad for you." He says, before walking past Romeo towards the doors, everyone else watching, before one starts talking to another.

"Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt the guy's pride." The person says to the guy who Natsu started the fight with earlier. The person who spoke has tan Caucasian skin, black hair, and ebony eyes. He's wearing tribal-like clothing, with a skull belt and necklace. This is Neb, who can more often than not be found standing near the request board of the guild, but never taking an actual job. However, Neb's comment reaches Michael's ears, and it makes him stop, before looking back slightly, his hair still shadowing his eyes.

"Me saving him might hurt his pride, yeah. But which would you rather? Romeo's father with hurt pride? Or Romeo not having a father at all?" He asks, making the background noise in the guild fade away at his question, before he turns a bit more to reveal his eyes. And the ones that can see them… Shiver at the dead look they have. "You say that Macao's pride will be hurt, but you haven't seen what I have." He says, making everyone pay attention to him as he continues, the master's face taking on a saddened look as he realizes exactly what Michael is referring to. "Pride doesn't mean jack-all if you're dead… and I can tell you about 4,000 people who know this personally… Not that they would be able to tell you themselves." He says in a monotone, before he turns around, and starts making his way out of the guild, leaving everyone in the guild silent as Makarov lets off a sigh. Suddenly, the sound of wood breaking echoes through the hall, and Natsu walks after Michael, leaving the request board with a fist-sized indent in the middle.

As the two leave the guild, they share a look, before nodding as they continue on their way to Mt. Hakobe, both dead set on returning Macao to his son. One because he sees himself in the kid, and the other because he's not going to let another person he knows lose someone they care about… Not again.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Wow, how's that for a second chapter guys? So yeah, I ended up changing a couple things around, and wrote in a few original scenes of my own. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter, and how the first interaction between Michael and Cana was. Also, COD BOZ references FTW! For those of you who know which Nikolai I'm referring to, good for you! For those of you who don't, well you obviously haven't played Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies.**

 **Now, as you can see, Michael has told Makarov his backstory, but we still don't know it. Well, I say "we", but I really mean you guys. Anyways, Makarov knows Michael's past, and the rest of Fairy Tail has gotten a small look into it as well. Obviously some shit has gone down in Michael's past for him to have this kind of thinking, and what did he mean at the end by not again? Well, you guys will just have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Anyways, Here are the reviews for the last chapter!**

 **Davycrockett100:**

Thanks!

 **Anime PJ:**

Yup, looks like Cana's gonna get even more drunk than she usually is. I hope that I succeed in making this a good story, and keep you entertained the whole way through! As for SAO elements, there will be more to come in regards to that, don't worry.

 **"** **ShadowAngel13":**

Thanks! As for writing from the first episode, I kinda just thought of it at the time, but now I see that it will give me more potential down the line as well.

 **Akira Himura:**

Thanks!

Theboblinator: Pretend that they're like extra arms or legs! Move them slowly at first to get a feel for them! If that doesn't work, try it with the controller first!

 **Jaing Kryze:**

Well, here's the second chapter. I hope it was as good as the first!

 **PandaDerpz:**

Good to know that you like it! I hope to stay focused on this one for a while, but we all know how my ADD brain loves to screw with me. As proven by the other thirty or so stories that I've posted so far…

 **Well, that's all of them. Thank you all for taking the time to review my story, it really means a lot to me!**

 **Now, next chapter will have our group going to Mt. Hakobe to get back Macao, and you guys will finally get to see an actual action scene that includes Michael! So get excited for that! But for now, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Monkeys, Bulls, and Health Bars… Wait, Health Bars?!**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well, I've been getting good feedback for the last two chapters, so I'm going to assume that you guys like how it's going so far! Now, in this chapter, some things are revealed about Michael to Lucy, Natsu and Happy. However, the big questions won't be answered until later, and, by how my plans are going, probably won't happen until just after the Battle of Fairy Tail arc.**

 **However, I have some twists and turns planned for this chapter as the group of four head off to find Macao and bring him back to Fairy Tail, one of which includes something that I'm certain** ** _none_** ** _of you_** **will see coming. And for those of you who actually did… How? I didn't even come up with this until I finished writing the last chapter, so how could you** ** _possibly_** **know I was going to write it if I only** ** _just_** **thought of it?**

 **But, apparent future-seeing people aside, I hope that this chapter will give you some of the action you've been wanting, along with more questions to wonder about. For now though, I'll let you guys get to actually reading it, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

 **Road to Mt. Hakobe, Fiore**

Inside a carriage heading towards Mt. Hakobe, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Michael sit in the seats, with the Dragonslayer of the group talking to the Fairy. "So these little things will actually help me with any kind of motion sickness?" Natsu asks with a large grin, holding the box of Dramamine in his hand as if it were a holy object. Michael nods with a small smile on his face in response to his friend's question.

"Yeah. But we should probably try to stay away from any form of transportation at least for a while. I know how to make the stuff, I just need to check to see if I can get any of the ingredients around Magnolia. Otherwise it's gonna take me a while." Michael tells the teen sitting across from him. Natsu just continues to stare at the box of Dramamine with a large smile on his face, almost like he hadn't heard what Michael said.

"So you must really have a problem with motion sickness if you think that stuff is great." Lucy comments, making Happy turn to look at her.

"Yeah, it's a side effect of Natsu's magic." The small cat explains to the blonde girl and raven haired boy with them.

"Well, there's bound to be some kinds of negative side effects for stuff like that. After all, it's not like you'd expect Natsu to have some great magic with no weakness." Michael comments, making the other two nod, while Natsu just continues to stare at the Dramamine box. But he doesn't seem to be focusing on it anymore. In fact, what the others don't know is that he's actually remembering a bit about Igneel, the mission that they're on bringing back some memories. Suddenly, the carriage that the four are riding in stops and everyone jolts from the sudden movement.

"We're there already?" Lucy asks, looking at the small window in the wall that separates them and the driver of the carriage they're in.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get you." The driver tells them, making the four raise their eyebrows in confusion, before Michael pushes the back of the carriage open, and their greeted by wind and snow blowing towards them, Happy actually needing to hold onto the open door to keep from getting blown away.

"Where the heck are we guys?!" Lucy exclaims in order to be heard over the wind. "It's a frozen wasteland!" She continues.

"My guess would be somewhere around the base of Mt. Hakobe! There's no way this guy would lead his boar up the mountain with this much wind and snow!" Michael exclaims as he jumps out of the carriage, helping Lucy out while Natsu jumps onto the snow covered ground and grabs Happy from the door, before he closes it. After everyone's on the ground, Michael walks around the carriage to the man sitting on the front, and hands him a bag filled with Jewels. "Thanks for the ride! Here's some payment for you and any family you might have!" Michael exclaims, the man grabbing the bag with a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you kind sir!" He thanks Michael, making the teen nod his head with a small smile on his face.

"No problem! Now you go ahead back down the mountain! We can handle it from here!" Michael explains, getting another nod from the man before he directs his boar back down the mountain, leaving the three teens and one cat on the trail leading further up Mt. Hakobe. When the man leaves, Michael turns around to face everyone. "Alright guys, let's go get Macao!" He exclaims, getting determined nods in response, but Michael notices that Lucy is shivering due to the light clothes she has on.

He assumes Natsu doesn't feel the coldness due to his magic, and Happy because he's got fur. So, with that in mind, he swipes his left hand down in the air, and brings up his **Menu**. After clicking a few boxes, blue particles appear in front of him, and create a bundle of cloth in his outstretched hands. After unfolding it, the cloth is shown to be the brown cloak he was wearing the day before in Hargeon, which he gives to Lucy. "Here you go Lucy, this'll probably help you out more than the rest of us." He tells the blonde, making her give him a grateful smile in response.

"Thanks Michael, that's really thoughtful of you." She thanks him, making him wave the praise off.

"No need to thank me, I'm sure that if Natsu had a cloak he would have given it to you. Right Natsu?" He asks the Dragonslayer, making Lucy turn to look at him. When she does this, Michael nods to him, telling the pink haired teen to answer with "yes".

"Yeah, sure thing Lucy." He answers, having seen what Michael was telling him to do, and making Lucy give him a thankful smile. "Alright guys, let's go get Macao." Natsu says with complete seriousness, turning around to start walking along with path with the others close behind.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaims as he jumps onto Natsu's shoulder to hang onto him, the other two nodding in agreement as they follow them along the trail. As they continue, Lucy shivers slightly, the cloak protecting her from the wind and snow, but not completely protecting her from the coldness.

"Why is there a blizzard? It's summer!" She exclaims, making Michael turn to look at her, the black clad teen wearing his regular clothes and staying warm thanks to the multiple layers.

"We're currently climbing up a mountain. The higher we get, the colder it's gonna get Lucy." He explains. "After all, even though warm air rises, around mountains the rule is different. Don't ask me to explain how, because I couldn't tell you." Michael continues with a shrug. Lucy lets off a sigh as she continues to shiver a bit, before she looks up with a small smile.

"Oh, I know!" She exclaims, moving the cloak a bit so that she can grab one of her silver keys off the chain, this one having the end shaped like a clock. " **Open, gate of the clock constellation: Horologium!** " She exclaims, a light blue magic circle appearing in front of the clock, which a clock and multiple gears fly out of, before they all form together into a grandfather clock. The top of said grandfather clock opens, and a clock face, with an _actual_ face, pops out of the top, while arms grow out of the sides, and feet grow out of the bottom.

"Tick-tock." The clock says, before Lucy opens the glass part, and climbs inside, sitting down with the cloak wrapped tightly around her. After she closes the glass part of the clock, she starts to talk to the trio outside. However, they can't hear what she's saying.

"Wait, we can't hear you!" Natsu exclaims, making the Horologium start to talk instead.

"She says 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out.'" Horologium translates.

"Then why'd you tag along?" Natsu asks her as Michael starts to go through his **Menu** once again, pressing on multiple boxes as he goes along.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?' She inquires." Horologium tells them. In response, Natsu turns away to look up the path again, while Michael finishes going through his **Menu** , giving a nod of satisfaction for some reason.

"You should've asked that before you came with us." Natsu tells her. "He went to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Natsu continues, and inside Horologium, Lucy's eyes widen in fear.

"'I want to go back to the guild!' She proclaims." Horologium says as Natsu and Happy continue to walk away.

"Go and be my guess, I say back." Natsu tells her.

"Aye." Happy agrees as he walks after the pink haired teenager. Meanwhile, Michael sighs as he stands next to Horologium, before opening the spirit's glass casing, and tossing an object inside to Lucy, before closing the glass once again so the cold air stays outside.

"Here. If things really do get bad, then you can use that. But, you should really think before you do. For one, I don't have that many left. And also, you're a part of a wizard guild now, you shouldn't run away from problems, you should confront them with all your strength." Michael tells her with a small smile, before he goes after Natsu, leaving Lucy to look at the object in her hand, which is a rectangular, blue crystal, set on a grey, metal base, with smaller, red crystals attached to the grey metal on the two shorter sides. A few seconds later, Horologium can be seen following the rest of the group, Lucy sitting inside with the crystal on the wood next to her.

* * *

Later, when the group is higher up on the mountain, Natsu stops, and places a hand next to his mouth, before yelling. "Macao! Where-" He's suddenly cut off as Michael clasps a hand over his mouth, making Natsu look at him in surprise, and a bit of annoyance.

"Do you _want_ to cause an avalanche?" The raven haired boy asks his friend, making Natsu think about what he means, before sweatdropping as he gives a nervous laugh into his friend's hand, Michael just sighing when he realizes that Natsu only just thought of that possibility. However, he suddenly stiffens up, before pushing Natsu away, and jumping backwards just as a large shape lands where the two were previously standing. The figure is revealed to be a large gorilla-like creature, with white fur, and grey skin.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaims, revealing that the figure is actually the creature that Macao had been sent after just over a week ago. The two teens glare at the Vulcan as it stares down at them, easily a few feet taller than them. However, it suddenly stops staring at them to sniff the air, before giving them a smirk, and running off the way that they came. The two stare after it in surprise, before they notice it holding onto Horologium with a grin on its face.

"Like human woman." It says in a broken form of English, Natsu pounding his right fist into his left palm as a smirk makes its way onto his face.

"So it can talk huh?" He asks, Michael nodding as he walks up to stand beside him.

"Apparently." He says, before they notice how the Vulcan has picked up Horologium, with Lucy still inside, and has started to run away.

"'Don't just stand there! Come and save me!' She yells furiously." Horologium comments, oddly not angered, annoyed or fearful himself as he's taken by the large monster as it laughs, disappearing into the cloud of snow that's being picked up off the ground from the harsh winds.

"…Natsu." Michael says after a few seconds.

"Yeah Michael?" The pink haired teen asks his friend.

"…Did we just stand here doing nothing as that thing ran off with Lucy?" Michael asks.

"…Yeah, I think we did." Natsu agrees. The two continue to stand there for a few second in silence, not doing anything except staring at the spot where the Vulcan disappeared to second ago.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Don't you think we should follow it then?" Michael asks.

"…Crap!" Natsu exclaims, before running off while grabbing Michael's wrist with one hand and Happy's arm with the other. "Come on guys, we've gotta see if that Vulcan knows where Macao is!" Natsu exclaims.

"Gah! It took Lucy too you know!" Michael exclaims. "And I can fly us after the thing Natsu!" Michael exclaims, making Natsu stop running and skid along the ground.

"Whoa, really? But wouldn't the wind stop that?" Natsu asks, showing one of the few times where he actually thinks before acting.

"Uh, hello. I'm technically a fairy. Therefore, my wings are magical, and not affected by outside forces." Michael explains as he lets his wings appear just to prove it.

"Oh, alright then! Come on Michael, we've got a Vulcan to catch!" Natsu exclaims, making Michael nod in response as he picks up Natsu with his hands, while the pink haired teen picks up Happy. Then, the raven haired teen takes off, following the direction that the Vulcan took, all the while looking for any holes in the mountain that it may have entered to get away from the blizzard. Eventually, he spots a large cave, and flies towards it with a determined look on his face. When they enter, the trio can see the Vulcan standing over Lucy, who's sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes, and Horologium nowhere in sight.

"Hey you big ape!" Natsu exclaims, getting the attention of both the Vulcan, as well as Lucy. When Natsu yells this, Michael tosses him, while grabbing Happy at the same time. "Where's Macao?!" Natsu exclaims as he flies through the air. "Tell meeee!" Natsu yells as he kicks the Vulcan in the chest, sending the big monster sliding across the ground, while Natsu flips to land on the icy ground on his feet. As the Vulcan pushes itself up off the ground, Natsu glares at it. "Alright, spill it monkey. Where's my friend?" Natsu asks, making the creature look at it in confusion.

"You understand me, right? He's a human man, now tell me where he is." Natsu says with a glare as he crosses his arms. When he says this, the Vulcan finishes getting to its feet, and places a finger to its chin in confusion.

"Man?" It asks, looking away slightly as it appears to think about Natsu's question.

"That's right, where are you hiding him?!" Natsu exclaims, pointing at the Vulcan as he asks this with a glare on his face.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" Lucy asks next to Natsu, before the Vulcan suddenly seems to think of something, and points off to its left as it waves at Natsu with its other hand.

"Man!" It exclaims as it does this, making Natsu stop pointing and stare at the Vulcan in surprise.

"I think he's gonna show me!" Natsu exclaims, before going off in the direction that the creature pointing, not noticing as Michael attempts to get his attention. "Macao- Whoa!" Natsu's yell for his friend is suddenly cut off as the Vulcan palm-slams him out of the hole that Natsu had been yelling out of, making the Dragonslayer start to fall down the cliff. "Monkeeeeey!" He yells as he falls.

"Natsu!" Michael, Happy and Lucy yell as they stand next to the hole that Natsu had been slammed out of. Meanwhile, the Vulcan dances behind them.

"No like man, me like woman! Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!" The Vulcan "sings" as it dances while the two teens and one cat continue to stare down the cliff after their friend.

"This is bad news. He can't survive out there!" Lucy exclaims, before Happy goes flying out of the hole.

"Natsu!" Happy yells as he flies down the cliff after his friend. When Happy does this, the two stare after him, before they hear the Vulcan behind them.

"Wo-man, wo-man, wo-man, wo-man." The Vulcan chants repeatedly, punching its chest as it does so, just like a gorilla. As it does this, Lucy glares at it, before tossing her cloak off her, which Michael catches.

"Alright you pervy monkey. You're going down!" Lucy exclaims as she takes a golden key off her key chain, and holds it up. " **Open, gate of the golden bull: Taurus!** " Lucy exclaims as a light blue magic circle appears on the ground, and a large, white, human-like male bull with black spots comes out of it with a large battle axe on his back, "moo-ing" as he appears. He's wearing black boots that reach up to his mid-calf area, dark blue shorts that are held up by a silver belt with a copper, cow-shaped belt buckle, and has bandages tied around his forearms that reach his brown, fingerless gloves. He also has a long, brown belt that goes from his right shoulder, down to the left of his waist, and back up his back that holds his axe.

"Cow?" The Vulcan asks in confusion as it stares at Taurus.

"I should warn you monkey-boy, Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit that I have a contract with!" Lucy exclaims, before said spirit turns to her with hearts in his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"Oh wow Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have." Taurus comments, making Lucy's eye twitch as she continues to glare at the Vulcan. "Why don't you come give me a smoooo-ch?" He asks, finally making Lucy turn and place a hand on her head. Meanwhile, Michael smirks as he stares at the bull spirit.

"Oh yeah, and he's a big perv too." Lucy says in annoyance. However, Michael speaks up after she says this.

"Hey Taurus. How's it going?" He asks, making Taurus turn to look at him, and recognition appears in his eyes.

"Well hey there Michael, how are you doing?" Taurus asks with a smirk on his face, his voice changing slightly so that he's no longer in his "flirt-mode".

"Eh, not so bad. I'll tell you this much, my time-" However, before the raven haired teen can continue, the Vulcan decides to speak up.

"Don't touch my woman." He growls out, making Taurus eyes turn completely white with anger, before he turns to glare at the creature.

" _You're_ woman? Them's _fightin'_ words you Moooo-nkey." Taurus says, making Lucy turn to him as the Vulcan breathes smoke out of its nose.

"Get him!" Lucy exclaims, and Taurus smirks in response as he reaches behind his back and pulls out his battle axe. Then, he leaps into the air, spins the axe around, and slams it into the ground when he lands, the ground cracking along a line where he cut it. In response, the Vulcan jumps out of the way, before running along the icy floor, much like a gorilla… Just like many of the things that he does. "He's fast!" Lucy exclaims in surprise while Michael watches the fight with a frown a few yards away. However, just as the monkey leaps at Taurus… Natsu suddenly comes out of nowhere and kicks the bull across the room. Taurus' axe falls out of his hands and gets imbedded into the floor, and the spirit lands a few feet away with "X's" replacing his eyes as a small spirit in the shape of his head floats out of his ear.

"Looks like this is the end for me!" The small, white spirit exclaims.

"Epic fail!" Lucy yells as she looks at the downed form of Taurus, Michael staring at the Dragonslayer in a mixture of amusement, annoyance, and surprise.

"Hey, so how come there are more monsters now than when I left?" The pink haired teen asks in confusion, the Vulcan looking at _Natsu_ in confusion at the same time. In response, Lucy looks at Natsu as her teeth change to resemble those of shark's as she glares at him in annoyance.

"He's a friend dummy! One of my spirits!" Lucy yells at him, making the Dragonslayer turn to face the Vulcan.

"That guy?" He asks in confusion.

"Not him, the bull you idiot!" Lucy exclaims, before thinking of something. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Happy was able to get to you?" She asks, looking up at the flying cat in question.

"Aye!" Happy responds with a large smile.

"But, wait. So then you can handle Happy, but not other modes of transportation?" She asks the Dragonslayer, making Natsu look at her in a put-off manner.

"What are you talking about? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend. I mean, duh." Natsu tells her, making Lucy get a blank look.

"You're right, it was _totally_ wrong of me to compare the two." She admits, silently thinking to herself that she walked right into that one. However, throughout all this, the two had forgotten about the Vulcan, and are only reminded by it when the creature attempts to attack Natsu. However, the Dragonslayer blocks the Vulcan's attack with one fist as it attacks him from behind, a glare on his face even as he's not facing it.

 **Play: Fairy Tail Natsu's Theme**

"You listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" He exclaims as the Vulcan launches a kick at him, and he crosses his arms to block the attack, which sends him skidding backwards across the icy floor. When he stops, he glares at the creature over his crossed arms. **(0:08)** "Whether it's Gramps and Mira, or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman." Natsu explains, making Lucy stare at him in surprise at his words while he straightens out, and the Vulcan charges across the floor at him. **(0:16)**

"And Happy, Michael and Lucy too. They're all my friends." Natsu says with determination as an orange magic circle appears underneath him, a slight wind picking up making his hair start to point upwards as Lucy blushes a bit and Michael smirks. "Which is why…" **(0:24)** Natsu trails off as fire appears around his feet, and the Vulcan leaps toward him with its fist pulled back, only to be kicked by a flaming foot by Natsu. "I'm not leaving without Macao!" Natsu yells, flames being expelled by his foot and launching the Vulcan away towards the ceiling. **(0:32)** However, it simply leaps off it as icicles fall down and impale themselves in the ground. Natsu smirks at this, but the Vulcan simply glares at him as it brings its arms back, and then claps them together, sending a cloud of ice and icicles towards the Dragonslayer. **(0:36)**

When this happens, Lucy leaps away with Michael flying into the air above the attack, while Natsu simply stands against it with his arms outstretched and a glare on his face. "You're ice attack has no effect on fire!" He shouts, before the dust clears to show the Vulcan standing with Taurus' axe, the attack from before being nothing but a distraction. **(0:43)**

 **Stop OST at 0:43**

 **Play: SAO OST – Confront Battle (If you can, try to follow the time pacing that I've written into the paragraphs, just like above)**

The Vulcan gives a slight chuckle as it holds onto the weapon, a bit of light from Natsu's flaming feet catching the metal and making it glint. "He got Taurus' axe!" Lucy exclaims in shock as she stares at the sight a few feet away from them in surprise at the Vulcan's actual planning ahead to gain the upper hand in the battle with the Dragonslayer.

"That's not good." Natsu agrees with a grim look on his face. **(0:15)** Meanwhile, a few feet away, Michael looks at the situation with a frown, before opening his **Menu** once again, and starts to quickly swipe along the different boxes, pressing on a few here and there while continuing to look at the situation a few feet away from him in slight worry, though knowing that Natsu will be able to handle it for now.

"Please, be careful Miss Lucy." Taurus says from his place a few feet away on the ground, drool coming out of his mouth and pooling onto the icy floor beneath him. **(0:25)** A few seconds later, the Vulcan charges, and swings the axe horizontally from right to left at Natsu with a yell, making the Dragonslayer jump away from it with one hand on the ground to dodge it. After that, the Vulcan continues its attack, attempting to swing the axe at Natsu diagonally upwards to the left, making the pink haired teen dodge it once again by weaving around it, and then weave around it again as the creature swings at him diagonally in the opposite direction.

When the attempts to cut the human in front of it don't work for the Vulcan, the creature tries to once again swing the axe horizontally, this time from left to right, causing Natsu to flip over the attack to dodge it once again and keep from being cut into two separate pieces by the sharpened metal. **(0:42)** However, this time around, he slips when he lands on the icy floor of the cave they're in, and falls onto his back as the Vulcan jumps upwards into the air, and pulls the axe behind its back to swing it vertically and cut Natsu in half from his head to his legs. **(0:52)** Natsu stares in shock at the sight in front of him, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to push himself up to stop the axe.

Just as the sharpened metal comes down, a black blur appears in front of Natsu, and the sound of metal striking metal is heard as sparks appear. **(1:00)** The next thing anyone sees is the axe embedded into the ground a few inches from Natsu's head, with Michael standing in front of him with his black sword in a reverse grip in his right hand, having just deflected the strike off to the side as the Vulcan stares at him in shock at the fact that he deflected his attack. **(1:10)**

"Hey Natsu." Michael says, making Natsu look at the teen standing in front of him. "I've got this." Michael says, before giving a grin to the Vulcan making the creature pull the axe back as it leaps backwards and get ready to fight the human in front of it. **(1:16)** In response, Michael runs forwards with a yell, swinging his sword towards the Vulcan in an attempt to strike it. However, the creature blocks it, before swinging the axe again, this time making Michael block the attack, and continue to do so as the Vulcan attacks again. **(1:27)** After the Vulcan attacks once again, Michael misses once, and the Vulcan successfully cuts him across his waist. However, instead of a large gash appearing, the same red, pixelated line that appeared on Bora a couple days before when Michael attacked him appears, before healing. **(1:37)** When this happens, Lucy, Natsu and Happy notice something that appears around Michael's head. It's a large bar that's filled with green, but when he's hit by the axe, part of it goes away, and a black color can be seen underneath the green color. **(1:46)**

"Damn, I'll give you credit for getting an attack on me. But this battle's over." Michael tells the Vulcan in front of him with a grin, just before he charges towards the axe-wielding creature. **(1:54)** When he does this, he starts to swing his sword once again to attack, the Monkey only managing to block a few, while most of the attacks get through its guard, leaving the same red, pixelated gashes over its body, before they fade away. However, the creature still feels the pain that such wounds would actually inflict upon it with a real sword. Most of the attacks appear on the Vulcan's chest, with others appearing on the arm that's holding the axe. **(2:12)** However, the creature finally starts to fight back against Michael's attacks, blocking more of his sword swings while also dealing more damage with its axe to Michael, the other two teens and one cat watching the fight as the green that's filling the bar around Michael's head _slowly_ starts to decrease, not even decreasing by a quarter as the fight continues for a few more seconds, Michael dealing more damage than the Vulcan. **(2:30)**

After a few more attacks from each party, Michael leaps back to dodge another attack from the Vulcan, before rushing forwards with a yell, slicing the sword through the creature's torso as he passes it, making it give a pained yell, before the black clad figure hits it with the flat side of the blade, launching it across the room into the far wall. **(2:36)**

 **Stop OST at 2:36**

"Holy crap!" Lucy yells at the swordsmanship shown by their friend in the battle that he just fought.

"That was awesome!" Natsu yells out with a large grin and stars in his eyes.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees, Michael turning to face them all with a sheepish laugh as he sheaths his sword on his back, and then makes it disappear via his **Menu**.

"Ah, come on guys, it wasn't _that_ great." He argues.

"Are you kidding me?! You just took out that thing that had a giant axe with a single sword!" Lucy exclaims, internally intimidated by that fact as Taurus finally goes back to the spirit world in the background, his axe going with him. "And what was that thing around your head during the fight?" She asks him in confusion.

"What, that?" He asks gesturing over to the now-unconscious Vulcan. "Ah, that's more of a level 20 mob." He tells the others, completely confusing them, as shown by the question marks that appear above their heads. Michael realizes this, and gives another laugh, only this one more nervous. "Uh, never mind. As for the bar, think of it as something that will show you how much "life" I have in me before I'm knocked out. Like a "health bar" of sorts." Michael says, changing the subject in a hurry, which the others notice, but don't comment on.

"Wow… That's a cool thing to have." Happy comments, getting a nod from Michael.

"No kidding. Anyways, let's get this thing tied up so that we can ask it about your friend when it wakes up Natsu." He says, looking over at the unconscious form of the Vulcan a few feet away.

"Yeah, let's get this thing to tell us where Macao is." Natsu agrees, pounding his right fist into his left palm… Just before the Vulcan starts to glow. "Huh?" He asks as the Vulcan starts to shrink, before the glow recedes, and smoke is thrown up from the place where the Vulcan is. "What in the heck was that?" Natsu asks, before his eyes widen and his pupils shrink as he stares at the man that took tha place of the creature. "Macao?!" Natsu yells in shock. The person in question being a man with Caucasian skin, and dark purple hair. He's wearing dark brown shoes, light brown pants with a white belt holding them up, and a black shirt with a white trench coat with a blue trim over it. Most of his clothes have rips in them, showing that he'd been attacked, but not from _Elucidator_ , as Michael had told the other's was the name of his sword.

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time?!" Lucy yells in shock, making Happy nod as Natsu and Michael stare at the man lying in the crumbled ice a few feet away, before the cat goes on to explain how Vulcans take-over the bodies of people they defeat, and then survive like that. Afterwards, the group helps Macao onto solid ground, before Natsu starts to take medical supplies out of his backpack. However, Michael stops him with a hand on his arm, before opening his **Menu** , and scrolling through it. Finally, he chooses an item, and an object materializes out of pixels in front of him.

This one was unlike the object that he gave Lucy earlier, which had since been returned to him and he'd stored away via his **Menu**. Instead, it was a glass vile that was shaped like sphere at the bottom, before shortening into a neck towards the top, with a cork covering it to keep the red liquid inside. Michael grabs the cork between his teeth, and pulls it out, before opening Macao's mouth, and pouring the red liquid inside down his throat. "Come on… Come on…" He mutters after it's finished and the glass vial explodes into pixels. A few seconds later, Macao's body glows, much to Lucy, Natsu and Happy's surprise, before they're even more surprised when the light dies down and Macao is shown to be completely healed. "Yes! It works on other people!" Michael exclaims, making the others turn to look at him.

"What… was that?" Lucy decides to be the one to ask him, making the black-clad teen turn his attention to her with a smile on his face.

"That was a health potion. I haven't had to use one on anyone since _that place_ , so I was hoping that it would still work here, and they do!" He exclaims, making the others happy, but wonder why it was that he had such venom in his voice when he referred to the other place. However, before any of them can ask, they hear a groan, and look down to see Macao opening his eyes.

"Macao!" Natsu yells in joy, making the man look up at him,

"Natsu…" He says, making the teen give a wide smile in response. "I'm so pathetic. I defeated _19_ of those brutes." He says, making Michael give him a small smile at his strength, while Lucy looks at the man in disbelief. "But the 20th… that's the one that got me… I'm so angry with myself, I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo." Macao admits, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, and look over to see a new face he'd never seen before.

"Hey, Macao was it? I'm new to Fairy Tail, but I know this much from my time before I joined." He starts with a serious face. "Romeo misses you. He misses his dad. Right now, he doesn't care if you didn't finish the entire job. Right now, he wants you, he wants his dad, to go back and be with him. And that's why we came. We came here to get his dad, and to bring him back to his son." He tells the man, making him stare at him in surprise, before tears collect at the edge of his eyes.

"Yeah man, you defeated _19_ of those things! Romeo will be blown away when he hears about that!" Natsu adds, making Macao wipe away the tears, before he sits up, and gets his now-stitched together shirt and trench coat, making everyone stand up with him, and make their way outside the cave, and back towards the town of Magnolia.

* * *

Back in town, Romeo cries on steps leading to higher levels of town as he remembers the reason that Macao went on the job in the first place. That being him begging his dad to go so that the other kids would stop teasing him about his dad and the guild he was a part of. As he wipes away more tears, he suddenly hears a voice that he recognizes. The only one that belonged to a pink haired Dragonslayer. "Hey! Romeo!" When he hears that voice, he looks up to see the teen that talked to him back at the guild, as well as Natsu, Happy, Lucy… And his dad. He sees the group smiling at him, and the floodgates open.

"Dad!" He cries out as he leaps at the older man, sending the two crashing to the ground as the young boy hugs his father while crying tears of joy at seeing the man who he'd thought of as possibly dead because of what he asked him to do. When Macao pushes himself upwards into a sitting position, Romeo keeps his arms wrapped around his neck as he cries tears of joy. "You came back! I'm so sorry dad!" Romeo cries into Macao's shoulder, the others watching the touching scene with smiles on their faces, Michael and Natsu's being the brightest.

"I know… I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao says, the others getting ready to leave the two to get reacquainted with one another as Lucy wipes tears of her own from her eyes.

"I can handle it! Cause I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo exclaims, making his father smile as the young boy pulls away slightly and the group starts to walk away. When they're about a block away, they hear Romeo call out to them.

"Michael! Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!" He calls out, making the three raise their hands to the kid behind them.

"No problem kiddo!" Natsu says in response.

"Just glad to be able to help kid!" Michael tells Romeo as he continues to walk away.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Lucy! Thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo calls out, making the blonde turn around to give the boy a small wave as she gives a light laugh. When the group gets closer to the guild, Michael lets his grin slip off his face slightly.

 _July 4_ _th_ _, I ended up arriving at the Fairy Tail guild today, got my stamp, told Master Makarov about my… Past, and then helped to reunite a young boy called Romeo with his father Macao… I'll admit this much, just from first glance, Fairy Tail is a guild filled with wonderful people. And when you get to know the members, it just solidifies that fact._

 _I can already tell that I'm gonna go on plenty of adventures here in the guild, and I look forwards to each and every one of them! I just wonder… How much longer until the others in Fairy Tail have to know about what's happened to me… And the other 9,999?_

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here's the second Author's Note of the third chapter. So, what did you think about this one? Where the changes believable for Michael being added? Or were they a bit far-fetched? And how did you guys like the soundtracks that I added in if you were able to listen to them? Did they add in a good atmosphere?**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be one of two things. I'm either gonna write out the Dear Kaby arc, or I'm gonna replace that with my own Original Arc. This will most likely include downtime at the guild for a bit, before Michael goes on an original arc, possibly so that I can further his relationship with Cana. But, since I need to decide, it's gonna take me a couple days to figure it out, and then another couple to actually write it. So, don't expect a chapter until Friday at the earliest guys.**

 **Anyways, I got some really good reviews from last chapter, so here's the replies to them!**

 **Anime PJ:**

No problem, honestly it's nice to see a reply like that! As for Michael meeting only a few characters, as you can see from this chapter, I'm trying to space out his meetings with them, that way it seems realistic with how he meets them.

For him knowing Kirito… You'll just have to wait and see. I'll be touching on his past over the story, and the big reveals about his past will most likely come right after the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, since I find that to be the best time for what I have planned. Also, thanks for the suggestion, and I'll most likely go with that, since you bring up a good point.

Also, it's nice to see that you've gotten someone to like SAO! It's nice to see another person who's been introduced to the awesome series!

 **"** **ShadowAngel13":**

Thanks for the compliment! As you can probably tell from the reply above, I'm most likely gonna have them be together just before the Phantom Lord arc. At least, if I can find a good way to have them get together by then.

 **Akira Himura:**

Well, thanks for the compliment, as well as the offer to help!

Theboblinator looks over his own piece of paper, tapping a pencil against his chin as he does so.

"Which to choose, which to choose…" He mutters, and the paper is revealed to have multiple titles on it, some of which are crossed out with arrows next to them pointing to different stories, signifying that they're re-writes. Finally, he points at one.

"High School of the Dead and Aliens!"

"That one… That'll be the one that I update next." He says, before putting the paper down, and opening a word document on his laptop, and then starts to type.

 **davycrockett100:**

Thanks!

 **duskrider:**

Thanks for the compliment! I hope that you'll continue to like the story as I continue to write it!

 **PandaDerpz:**

Well, I hope that you return to watching him at some point, because him and Rage have been posing videos like crazy lately, and they're all awesome! It's also nice to see that you like how it's going so far, and I hope that you continue to like it! As for the pairing, I've gotta agree that there just don't seem to be enough stories with a pairing like this out there.

I'm glad to see that I've managed to keep your interest with this crossover category, and I hope that you've liked this chapter as much as the last two, and will continue to like the chapters that I give you guys!

 **"** **K3lst":**

Thanks for the compliment! I hope that this chapter has kept you interested, and I also hope that the next will do the same!

 **Well, I think that's about it for now. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
